


ending credits

by andnowforyaya



Series: boysclub.com [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Body Image, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Himchan just wishes life were as easy as all the porn he watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ending credits

The new guy is gorgeous - all perfect cupid bow pink lips and sparkly eyes and dark, tousled hair. He’s a little shorter than Himchan usually likes them, but that doesn’t stop him from chewing on the edge of his pen with appreciation on his mind as he takes in the other’s legs in those black jeans and the nice, smooth expanse of his chest in the plaid button-up he’s wearing. His shoulders are broad, but not too broad.

Himchan leans back in his office chair, and it squeaks.

“So you’re the new guy?” Himchan asks him, and the new guy turns around, taking the messenger bag from off his shoulder and setting it on the floor under his desk. They are sitting across from each other, backs facing one another if they do what they’re supposed to do and work on their own computers. The floor plan spreads out the workers in rows of three desks each, long windows on two walls meeting at a corner overlooking the city.

“I’m the new guy,” he says. “Youngjae. Nice to meet you.” He steps forward with his hand raised, and Himchan scrambles up to stand, shaking it.

The pen is still between his lips. He chews on it, making it bob up and down.

“The new Jaebum,” Himchan says. “But cuter.” He smirks, winking.

Youngjae look unimpressed, his face flat. “Jaebum was my friend,” he says. “Even though I’m not talking to him now that he’s decided to relocate to the other side of the continent.”

“Oh?” Himchan asks, interest piqued. He sits back down in his squeaky office chair. Other worker bees are starting to file onto the floor, taking their seats at their desks and offering paltry greetings.

“I can only deal with so many long distance relationships,” Youngjae mumbles, before turning around to take his own seat.

“New to the city?” Himchan asks.

“You going to offer to show me around?” Youngjae responds, lips curled up into a sly grin.

“Yeah,” Himchan admits, bright. “I am.”

Youngjae chews on his bottom lip, considering. “All right, then.”

.

The first half of the night goes great. Himchan takes Youngjae to one of the parks in the lower half of the city, and they walk around scaring off pigeons and watching the street performers do their thing. When the sun starts to dip below the horizon, they stroll until they find a nice, dimly lit restaurant, the kind that on the weekends will have a waitlist of two hours.

But it’s a weekday, and a slow day for all, and he and Youngjae get seated right away.

Youngjae’s good company - sarcastic more than funny, smart and snappy. They spend a good ten minutes dissecting someone else’s outfit they both catch sight of on the street, and Himchan thinks - yes.

The second half of the night does not go as great. As soon as their food comes out Youngjae says, “Oh man. It’s been ages since I’ve had this. My boyfriend isn’t a huge fan.”

And Himchan double takes. They’d ordered mussels and pasta and Youngjae slurps up the food eagerly, a spot of the white cream sauce at the corner of his lips. Himchan gulps. It’s not - _fair_.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Didn’t I - I didn’t mention this? I thought I mentioned this earlier.” He keeps slurping up the noodles, unabashed, leaving the mussels behind.

Maybe he isn’t perfect. He’s a messy eater.

“I thought you were talking about a close friend.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae says. “Because I refer to all my close friends as demanding sex addicts.”

“I don’t know what kind of friendships you cultivate,” Himchan says lightly. “I’ve only just met you.”

“You’re cute,” Youngjae offers, snickering.

The evening ends with chocolate cake for dessert, though Himchan doesn’t really have any. He’s on a diet.

It would have been the perfect date, if not for Youngjae’s supposed boyfriend.

.

The problem is, Himchan had been kind of eager to do the whole walk-Youngjae-home-first-kiss-under-the-street-light thing with possible extra scene after ending credits, and now that that’s off the table, he’s got all this energy stored up. So he goes back to his well-maintained if not tiny apartment in Brooklyn and kicks off his shoes and clothes and settles into bed, dragging his laptop onto his thighs and reaching a hand under the covers.

Here’s the perfect way to get rid of all that extra energy.

He clicks open his favorite site, clicks through a few links, and finally settles on some video that’s being featured tonight. He’s seen it before.

It starts to play.

Himchan skips through the casting couch interview. It’s not really his thing. He gets that some people like the set up to a good porno, but Himchan likes to get to the point. He has the gist of it, and that’s enough.

Apparently tonight is Danny’s first time bottoming and he’s not sure if he’s going to like it. The other dude, Cole, promises to be gentle and to listen to Danny if he wants to slow down or stop altogether. He won’t, of course, because it’s porn and it’s not Danny’s first time, really, and Himchan knows this, but he’s still anticipating the noises Cole will coax from Danny’s mouth, because -

Okay, maybe Himchan is a fan of Danny. He’s watched, like, all his videos. One day, he hopes someone will be the Cole to his Danny, and make him scream when he comes.

For now, though, he clicks forward in the video and sits back, just resting his hand over his dick, waiting for it to respond.

Cole is prepping Danny with his fingers on the screen. Danny’s got a nice asshole - small and dark and hairless, smooth. Shiny with lube. Cole’s got two fingers inside of him and he’s tugging down, and the camera catches Danny’s face with his mouth open as he pants, lewd, eyes almost black. “Yeah,” Danny is whining. “Yeah, more.”

Himchan’s dick jumps against his hand. He takes it, dragging back the foreskin slowly, then pushing forward again, languid. His breath stutters when Cole stuffs another finger inside of Danny, and Danny keens.

He doesn’t like to come watching porn, to be totally honest. He likes to make himself come, after. He likes to hold off, watch the whole thing, and then imagine himself as one of the parties, so he presses his hand against his dick again, breathing deep, and just watches.

Since he’s seen it before, he knows how this will all roll out. Cole will fuck Danny with his fingers until Danny starts pushing back, begging, his ass practically dripping with lube, and then Cole will take out his fingers and line up his dick and press in, smoother than possible for the first time, just a long, upward stroke that makes Danny moan and whimper. Then he’ll thrust into him, hard and rhythmic, as Danny chants - “Ah, ah, ah!” - until Cole pulls out and comes with a big load over Danny’s asscheeks, down his thighs, across his lower back.

Unfortunately the video ends there, without Danny finding any further satisfaction. They cut to the casting couch again as the actors thank the viewers and joke about how much Danny liked pretending it was his first time.

By the time Himchan is finished watching, his dick is hard and red and curved up to his belly.

He brings himself off thinking about his fingers wrapped around Danny’s dick as he thrusts into him, promising release.

.

The next morning at work, Youngjae is already there. He nods at him as he settles into his chair, and Youngjae smiles at him.

“Good night?”

Himchan frowns. “Would have gone better if you didn’t have a boyfriend,” he says.

Youngjae laughs. It’s a dumb laugh. It makes Himchan frown more.

“Sorry, dude. I’m spoken for.”

“What’s your boyfriend like, anyway?” Himchan asks him, setting up for the morning. He’ll have to get through a few reports for Yongguk by lunch time.

“Oh, you know,” Youngjae starts, turning back around to face his computer, setting up as well. “Kind of a brat. Sweet. Demanding. Offensive.”

“Sounds...like a catch,” Himchan says. “Is he also traveling in Canada?”

Youngjae laughs again. “Well, no. But he travels a lot. Sometimes I don’t know why I love him, but you know.”

Himchan doesn’t know. Luckily he doesn’t have to respond, because Yongguk swings by the desks at that moment, clearing his throat to get Himchan’s attention.

Yongguk is the same age as Himchan, but has been working for longer, since Himchan took a gap year _and_ switched majors. Yongguk’s the kind of person everyone admires - steadfast and honest and caring, mission-driven. Great resume.

Helps that he’s not so bad to look at, too.

“Himchan, quick check,” Yongguk says in that low voice of his. “How are you doing with the reports? Will you need more time?”

“I’ll get them to you by lunch, as promised.”

“Good.” Yongguk flashes a wide smile, then shifts his line of sight to Youngjae. “How’s the job treating you, Youngjae?”

As Yongguk speaks with Youngjae, Himchan’s brains gets to whirring, which can be positive, but is usually negative.

Last night at the park Youngjae hadn’t really said he’d had a boyfriend until they sat down to dinner, and he’d agreed to hang out with Himchan easily enough, so what had happened in between, that suddenly it was important to him to tell Himchan he wasn’t single? Maybe he was overthinking it, or maybe Youngjae didn’t really have a boyfriend. Maybe he’d done something to turn Youngjae off and he’d made that friend he was talking about into his boyfriend to keep Himchan from pursuing him.

It’s a thing - Himchan’s definitely played that card, before, to halt unwanted advances.

So, then. What did Himchan do wrong? Or maybe Youngjae just realized he didn’t find Himchan as attractive as he thought he did? He’s dieting for a reason, after all. Himchan takes pride in the sharp angled lines of his face and jaw.

“Himchan,” Yongguk is saying. “Yo, Himchan.”

“What? Yes? What.” Himchan shakes himself out of his thought process, where he was absently clicking around with his mouse on the computer screen. On his monitor he has opened three new spreadsheets and five word documents, at random.

“Nothing - just.” Yongguk smiles, his teeth so white and charming. “See you around lunch, okay? Bring the reports to my office. I’ll treat you.”

“Okay. Sure. Yeah, that sounds good.” Himchan shrugs at him, and Yongguk leaves with a little shuffle step.

Youngjae says, “ _I’ll treat you,_ ” his voice a poor mockery of Yongguk’s. “Dude. Are you sleeping with the boss?”

Himchan finds the nearest small object he can reach - his small container of paperclips - and chucks it at Youngjae. It bounces off his shoulder and clatters to the ground, spreading paperclips everywhere.

“That was mature,” Youngjae says.

“Shut up. And no. Help me pick these up.”

.

Despite not dating Himchan, Youngjae is good company. He finds he likes being friends with the snarky new IT guy, and introduces him to all the bars he likes to frequent and even to the lunch special place where Himchan knows the owners on a first-name basis and gets free spring rolls, sometimes.

They go out for after-work pick-me-ups, and for lunch, and they go to the park, too. And it’s weird, but.

No sign of a boyfriend.

No sign of someone checking in on Youngjae if he’s out for a while, of other plans. But it’s okay. It’s fine. It just makes Himchan more interested in the story. How far is Youngjae willing to go with it? Because by now he’s convinced himself that Youngjae’s boyfriend doesn’t exist.

And maybe during one of their weekly check-ins together at work, he mentions this to Yongguk, who kind of chuckles in surprise and exasperation before calmly redirecting Himchan to the task at hand.

So they are out at this bar Himchan really likes that’s not too fancy and not too grungy, lighting at the perfect level to wipe away all imperfections, and Himchan asks Youngjae, who has had a bit more than one drink, “So how do you and your boyfriend - you know - if he’s away all the time?”

“Are you asking me if I have cyber sex,” Youngjae deadpans, and Himchan nearly spits out his drink. Another thing about Youngjae - his complete ability to catch Himchan with his foot in his mouth, always.

“No, yes. Maybe.”

Youngjae sighs, sipping at his drink. “Well,” he says. “We don’t really - sometimes over the phone, I guess. He’s not always away. He just has a weird work schedule.”

“Sure,” Himchan agrees amiably, nodding.

“You still don’t believe he exists,” Youngjae says.

“Well, you won’t show me a picture!”

“I shouldn’t have to show you a picture,” Youngjae says. “For you to believe me.”

Himchan pouts. He’s right. “Whatever. Fine. So, phone sex. Man, you must watch a lot of porn to get by, then, huh?”

“Not really,” Youngjae says, frowning.

“Really?” Himchan feels his mouth drop open in surprise. Lately he’s been so horny, it’s ridiculous. His personal laptop at home always has the boysclub.com tab open, now. Then again, he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. “How? Why?”

“I don’t really watch porn,” Youngjae continues. He sucks through the straw at his drink until it’s empty with ice rattling around at the bottom.

“Maybe you’re not watching the right porn,” Himchan offers. “I can share some good links, you know. There’s this site - this guy, really. He’s, ah. Oh. This is weird. This is crossing a line, huh.”

Youngjae is red in the face, and avoiding eye contact, and chewing on the straw. “It’s just not really my thing,” he says.

“Bad experience?” Himchan asks sympathetically. “Did your boyfriend walk in on you watching porn and get jealous.”

For some reason, this makes Youngjae crack up, and he nearly knocks over his drink as he flails out an arm to clap Himchan across the back. “You’re hilarious,” he says.

.

So, Himchan likes porn. He’s admitting it. He knows that it’s fake and all that, but it’s also just - easy. Wouldn’t it be nice, to be able to just walk into a place, find an attractive guy who mutually finds you attractive, and start off your relationship that way? Simple and fun.

He’s supposed to be going over these reports with Yongguk, but there’s a lull in conversation, and Himchan blurts out, “Yongguk. Do you watch porn?” because suddenly he needs to know. Maybe Himchan watches too much porn. Maybe he’s an outlier. Is it weird?

Yongguk freezes mid-flip of the packet in front of him, on his desk, and adjusts his skinny tie. Runs his long fingers through his hair. He says, “Um. Sometimes.”

Himchan sinks back into his seat, crunching numbers. “How often is sometimes? I think I - I think I watch like 10 videos a week. Sometimes more. That’s a lot, right? How many do you watch a week?”

“Himchan,” Yongguk says, slapping a hand to his face and covering his eyes. “Himchan, we can’t talk about this here.”

“Why? The door is closed.” Himchan looks back at the door, and it is, indeed, open. “Oh.” He looks back at Yongguk, lips pressed together, determined not to speak.

“Let’s get through these reports, okay? And then, maybe, after work. We can get a drink?”

.

Himchan thinks that the problem with Yongguk being his manager is that Yongguk doesn’t really give off that vibe - that _I’m going to put a letter in your personnel files for your misconduct_ vibe - and they’re the same age, so Himchan’s always been comfortable with him, and Yongguk hasn’t ever given any indication that he spurns that level of comfort.

This makes getting a drink with him a friendly affair, not awkward at all, and Himchan picks up where he left off.

“So,” Himchan begins after the server places a tall glass in front of him of some concoction with whiskey in it. He hadn’t really cared what he would be drinking, so he’d let Yongguk order for the both of them. “How many videos?”

“A night?” Yongguk asks, chuckling, his eyes crinkling at the corners from his smile.

“No,” Himchan says, bouncing in his seat. “A week.”

“I don’t know,” Yongguk says. “Probably three.”

“That’s it? Oh man. I really do watch too much.”

“I don’t think that’s it, Himchan.” Yongguk is still smiling, amused. “Whatever. It’s not like it’s a bad thing, right?”

“It’s not weird, is it? The other day I was out with Youngjae, and _he_ doesn’t watch porn, _at all._ ”

Okay, he might be exaggerating, but Yongguk doesn’t need to know that. Yongguk raises his eyebrows.

“How do you know that?”

“I asked him.”

“Do you just go around asking everyone you know if they watch porn?”

“No,” Himchan says. “I was having a crisis.”

“...what kind of crisis?”

Himchan looks down at his drink; he’s already halfway finished. Yongguk is slowly sipping at his.

“I don’t know - Do you think Youngjae really has a boyfriend?”

Yongguk’s smile dips in wattage. He says, “I haven’t really. Thought about it.”

“What if he’s giving me the run-around?”

“Do you really like him?”

Himchan pauses and thinks about it. Youngjae’s great and all, but he realizes that after that initial attraction, he’s rather ambivalent toward him in the romantic department. He likes him as a friend. He shrugs.

“I guess not really. I just would be offended if he thought he had to resort to that lie to tell me to stuff it. Also, like, what if I just did something wrong? To make him not like me like that? What if I do that wrong thing again? In the future? How will I know?”

Yongguk shakes his head, slow, smile coming back onto his face. Himchan reads relief in his features, and also exasperation. “You’re overthinking it. Let’s order. You want fries?”

“I can’t,” Himchan says, sitting back and finishing his drink in one long pull. “I’m on a diet.”

“Why? You look great.”

“You’re just saying that. Also, I know I look great. It’s just a goal.” Himchan preens. His face feels flushed. Maybe the drink is already hitting him.

Yongguk laughs. It’s a very nice, bright laugh.

.

The next week, it’s raining. Like, all week. It’s miserable.

Himchan feels waterlogged and heavy and bloated and he just wants the rain to go away, thank you very much. Sun would be nice.

“What are you doing later?” he asks Youngjae after their lunch break. “Want to get dinner?”

He’s hoping soup. Stew. Maybe somewhere with a fireplace. And beer.

Youngjae looks like he’s building a chain out of his paperclips. He must have a lull in workload. He picks up one end of the chain and loops it around and around his wrist. “Can’t,” he says. “My boyfriend's back finally. We’re hanging out.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my fake boyfriend. Finally in town.” He smirks, teasing.

“So where are you going?”

“Probably the movies,” Youngjae says.

“That’s so lame.”

“I didn’t say we’d be _watching_ the movie,” Youngjae says, waggling his brows at Himchan.

“That’s _so_ disgusting.” Himchan sticks out his tongue, and turns back around to his computer, ignoring whatever Youngjae says next, which is:

“Whatever. He’s just getting back and it’s a thing. We just go to the movies and chill the first night.”

Himchan squirms.

It sounds horrifically sweet.

Later in the day, just before closing, Himchan brings his work into Yongguk’s office.

“Yongguk,” Himchan says, flopping a large stack of reports onto his manager’s desk. “Want to go to the movies later?”

“Maybe,” Yongguk says, licking his lips and looking up at him. He places his elbows onto his desk. “But does this have anything to do with the conversation I overheard you having with Youngjae about his boyfriend?”

“How did you--?”

“Ears in all places,” Yongguk says. “I’m the boss, after all.”

“You’re a _manager_ ,” Himchan says, kicking him down a notch.

“I’m _a_ boss. So?”

“Okay - yes. Maybe. I just - aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to see what Youngjae’s boyfriend looks like? He’s been hiding him from us.”

“I don’t really pry into my employee’s personal lives,” Yongguk says. “But I do really want to see the new Anderson.”

Himchan claps before stopping himself, flushing at the kindly judging (is that a thing?) look Yongguk sends his way.

.

It’s the end of the week, so the theaters are a little busier than they would be if Youngjae’s boyfriend had been a bit more considerate and come back earlier. Yongguk gets the tickets while Himchan darts around the lobby, looking for that familiar head of dark tousled hair.

He thinks he sees Youngjae ducking around a corner, but he can’t be sure, and he was with a large group, so that probably wasn’t him.

Yongguk brushes up beside him, and hands him his ticket.

“Want popcorn?”

“Yeah, sure, sure,” Himchan says distractedly.

He can _feel_ Yongguk rolling his eyes at him, but whatever. Yongguk goes and waits in line at the concession stand, and Himchan investigates the area a bit longer, peering into some of the corridors before joining Yongguk in line.

“Did you see him?” Yongguk asks.

“No. Maybe he lied? Maybe he’s not here.”

Yongguk loops an arm over his shoulders, bringing him closer to his side, and says, “Well, at least we can enjoy a nice movie,” but that is when Himchan catches Youngjae, by the double doors.

He must have been running late. Maybe he’d had to meet his boyfriend somewhere else before coming to the theaters. Youngjae is walking alongside another man wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up, his face ducked. Himchan can’t make him out.

They are similar in stature but not in size. The other guy is smaller, though he fills out his jeans nicely.

They’re holding hands.

They’re coming closer.

Himchan squeaks, turning back to Yongguk as Youngjae lifts his eyes, and narrowly misses making eye contact with him. Hopefully he didn’t notice. He holds his breath for five seconds, but nothing happens.

“Did you see them?” Yongguk says, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. “They’re gone. They went into theater 3.”

Himchan sags in relief. So he wasn’t found out. “Yeah, I did. I guess he’s real, then.”

Yongguk buys them a large popcorn and doesn’t pester Himchan about it when he remembers that he’s supposed to be on a diet.

Yongguk is a blessing.

.

The astounding reality of Youngjae’s boyfriend must get to him that night, even though he really did enjoy the movie and also Yongguk’s riveting review of it after, because Himchan is clicking around on boysclub.com trying to look for something new and nothing is catching his eye. He supposes, when worse comes to worst, he’ll always have Danny to come home to.

And that’s - really pathetic, actually. Right?

Well, he clicks on the link, anyway.

And tabs forward to get to the good part. He’s seen this video before, besides. It’s the one where Danny’s getting tag-teamed by two guys. Like, literally tag-teamed. He’s supposed to be the waterboy on the college football team, there to provide some consolation after a loss.

Totally ridiculous scenario, again, but. Easy. It’s porn. Who cares if it makes sense or not?

Himchan watches and thinks about who he’d like to be in the scenario. Would he like to be Danny? Hips canted up and wrists held behind his back, lubed up and spread open? Would he like to be one of the football players?

In this video, at least, Danny comes when the bigger guy thrusts into him and tweaks his nipple, pulls his head to the side by the hair and bites into the cords of his neck. He comes with a startled gasp and broken groan, pushing himself back onto the football player’s swollen dick. Himchan watches it again.

Fuck.

He’s hard. He closes his laptop and pushes it off his body, throwing off the covers and sliding a hand down his body, using the other to dig around his bedside table drawer for the lube.

Finding it, he squeezes a liberal amount into his palm, and then he goes to town on himself.

The lube warms quickly. He’s so glad he graduated to it from lotion, all those years ago. It makes the slide of his palm slide against his dick so heavenly and tight, and he likes coating his fingers with it and just fucking into the tight circle of his hand, feeling the ridge of the head of his dick catch on the opening.

He thinks about Youngjae, but decides he doesn’t like that. It’s a little weird, now.

So then he thinks about Danny. Danny on his knees in front of him, the pink round o of his lips and his dark eyes looking up at Himchan, how gratefully he would take Himchan’s cock into his mouth.

Pre-cum beads at the tip of his dick, and he groans, feeling close.

He imagines Danny’s cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard. He imagines taking Danny by the hair and pushing, pulling, Danny letting Himchan fuck his mouth. He imagines -

Fuck, he’s pumping himself fast, his dick starting to pulse -

And then in Danny’s place is Yongguk.

Eyes dark, cheeks hollowed, thin lips stretched around his cock.

Himchan cries out when he comes.

.

He can’t meet anyone’s eyes the next morning. Not Youngjae’s. Not Yongguk’s. Not even the sweet receptionist’s who always winks at him when he passes by.

“What’s wrong with you?” Youngjae asks him, halfway into the morning and Himchan is on his third cup of coffee.

“Nothing,” Himchan says, defensive, holding his coffee to his chest. “What’s wrong with you? Why? What?”

“You haven’t asked any invasive questions about my boyfriend yet,” Youngjae says. “And that, strangely, concerns me.”

“God, Youngjae,” Himchan snaps. “Not everything is about your boyfriend.”

Youngjae’s eyes widen. “What’s the matter? Internet get cut off last night?”

“No,” Himchan says bitterly, because that reminds him of what he was doing on the internet, and what happened after, and how much he’d liked how Yongguk’s face looked in his spontaneous fantasy.

“Okay,” Youngjae hums, turning back to his work.

Himchan downs his coffee and dives into his reports. He just needs to focus. And get through the day. Last night was a glitch.

Before he realizes it, another two hours have passed, and Youngjae is tapping him on the shoulder.

“What,” Himchan says.

Then he looks up.

And his jaw drops.

Because standing next to Youngjae is -

He can’t even count how many times he’s seen that face, with the doe-like eyes and lush lips, his tanned skin, that body. That _ass_.

“Holy shit,” Himchan says. “Holy shit. Holy _shit._ You’re Danny.” He’s pointing. He’s aware he’s pointing. He brings both hands back down into his lap, blushing bright red.

“Um,” Youngjae says. “So, this is my boyfriend. I call him Daehyun. Daehyun, this is Himchan.”

“Boysclub,” Himchan squeaks, because his mouth doesn’t know how to stay shut. He covers it immediately, so embarrassed. “Oh, my god.”

Danny - Daehyun - tilts his head to the side, smiling this bemused smile that makes his eyes crinkle up. “You watch me?”

And it’s his voice. Oh god. His voice. The one Himchan has jerked off to so much - the sound of his moans and groans and screams.

“Maybe,” Himchan breathes. “Not a lot or anything. I just - wow.”

“Can you not look at my boyfriend like that?” Youngjae says, pouting. His hand is behind Daehyun’s back, curled around his waist.

“Sorry - I’ve just. Seen you. Like, all of you. A lot.”

“I thought you said you didn’t watch a lot,” Daehyun says, smirking. He and Youngjae make a good pair.

“I might have watched a few of your videos.”

“All Himchan does is talk about porn,” Youngjae gripes. “And he loves your videos. There. I said it. Now can we go to lunch?”

“You love my videos?” Daehyun asks delightedly. “Oh, can you tell me which one?”

“No,” Youngjae says. “He can’t. Bye, Himchan. See you after lunch.”

And then he guides them both off the floor as Himchan stares after, gaping.

.

The two minutes Himchan spends in his seat after Youngjae and Daehyun are gone from his line of sight seem like the longest two minutes of his life. His head is buzzing. The pieces finally click into place. Youngjae was so dodgy about his boyfriend because he is _dating a porn star_.

Oh, man.

Himchan bursts into Yongguk’s office, and Yongguk’s fingers freeze on his keyboard, pen jammed between his lips, as he stares.

“Youngjae is dating a porn star,” Himchan announces.

Yongguk grunts, unable to form a response.

“He’s dating Danny. DP Danny. Waterboy Danny. Oh, my god. Imagine all the kinky sex they have, Yongguk.”

“So, the door is open again,” Yongguk says, glancing at it and then back at Himchan pointedly. “But this isn’t really an office conversation, anyway, and I’m starving, so let’s go out.”

They go out while Himchan fights to keep the images from scrolling through his brain. Youngjae and Daehyun. No wonder Youngjae had said Himchan had been merely ‘cute.’ He’s _dating a porn star._

He blinks and he’s sitting in a nice cafe with jazz music playing overhead, and two menus on the table.

“This place has great paella,” Yongguk says. “But it’s lunch time and if you still think you’re on a diet, then maybe we can get the roast chicken.”

“Dude,” Himchan says, salivating, suddenly aware of his hunger. “I love roast chicken.”

“I know you do.”

“How do you know that?”

“Himchan,” Yongguk says, putting the menu down and sighing. He reaches over the table and takes Himchan’s hand in his. His fingers are soft and cool and long. Himchan stares at them. “We’ve been on like five dates and you almost always order some form of chicken.”

“We have _not_ been on five dates,” Himchan protests, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. It feels nice.

“Sure we have,” Yongguk insists, smiling. Himchan looks at it, really looks at it, and it makes his heart jump. “Lunch, movie, dinner, drinks, dinner. Now lunch, again.”

He thinks back on it and realizes, with some shame, that many of those times had been him dragging Yongguk out to spy on Youngjae. “I wouldn’t really call those dates if I didn’t know they were dates.”

“Fine,” Yongguk says. “Then we can start over. And this can be our first date.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair to you.” Himchan juts out his lower lip, frowning.

“Well,” Yongguk says peaceably. “We can call it even if I sweep you off your feet on the first date and kiss you.”

Himchan gasps, and Yongguk’s eyes are glittering, playful. His skin flushes. “Deal.”

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Writing Banghim. Hrugh. Baby steps.
> 
> apologies.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
